Interrogation
by saynventeen
Summary: Gintoki was kidnap? what's going on? and whats up with the questions? involves some of the important cast in gintama :) Parody and Comedy x Romance ( GinTsu) Hope y'all enjoy A fic inspired from the movie : The Proposal


**Hi guys! so i made this pic because i got an inspiration from reading a beelzeub fic and i thought**

**why not try :D**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE_ : anyhow.. to those who support my beelzebub fic, sorry that i did not update.. i just lost my phone and all my files**

**for the beelzebub fic was there.. gomenasai ..**

**ANYHOW.. i brought to you a nonsense fic that randomly pop out of my mind! Hope you enjoy 3**

**- first gintsu fic btw-**

* * *

><p>"where the hell am I ?!"<br>Gintoki asked out on tin air as he found himself being tied up in his seat.

Looking sideways. There wasn't anything he could spot inside as the lights were turned off. He remember that he was just laying around on his sofa reading his Wednesday issue of shounen jump when a loud thud was heard.. and now he magically appears in a room were he was tied up as if he was a convicted crimi-

"Oi! Is this one of those tax robbers doing? oi! Oi! I didnt do anything wrong! Except maybe I havent paid the rent for the last two months.. But-" as Gintoki was rumbling nonsense to himself he did not  
>Notice the lights were turned on<p>

"Gin-chan you're so nosy! You woke me up" A vermilion haired girl appeared in front of him dress on her usual cheongsam attire while rubbing out the sand on her eyes..

As the light from the room gave meaning to their surroundings, Gintoki  
>Noticed that they were inside an interrogation room, whereas Kagura was seating, in a very large comfy chair, in front of him and only a light bulb a top of him was the source of light.<p>

"Oi... Kagura why the hell am i tied up? What the hell  
>Happened?! "<p>

" would you pipe it down Gin-chan, we're here for your Marriage counseling "  
>Kagura said as she change her clothes to an instant detective attire with matching sunglasses to finish it.<p>

"ah.. Marriage counse- WAIT A MINUTE IM NOT GETTING MARRIED!? And how's this even a Marriage counseling?! " Gintoki started  
>Sweating.. What if this is one of that ninja megane's plan in tying<br>His knot. He tried to simply walk away. Dragging his seat towards the left corner where he saw an escape route. But all his plans were shuttered when Kagura saw right through him.

Kagura grab the back of his seat as he was trying to slip away..

" Gin-chan! Where do you think  
>You're going aru? "<p>

"look Kagura, i don't know who's plan this is but this aint happening"

" But Gin-chan your old- "

" IM NOT THAT OLD! " Gintoki argued as he was settled again in front of kagura.. Thanks to her Yato strength

" then On with the questions! "  
>Kagura said as she settled herself on the giant chair, only a table sepperating them..<p>

"oi.. What questions.. Get me the hell out of this!"

" So Gin-chan how do you find Tsukky? " kagura asked with a tinge of seriousness in her voice

" W-what? " Gintoki's mouth agape as he was asked a straight forward question he did not expect

" how do you find Tsukky? " Kagura repeated

" Wh- .. Wait is this one of Hinowa's Plans?! " Gintoki demanded

" just answer the damn question Gin-chan.. Or is it that your too shy to say it.. " Kagura teased the poor man in front of her

" im not! she- she's a drunk terminator and she scares the hell out of people! "

" So you don't like her? "

Kagura said while scribbling something on a sheet of paper as if  
>Marking down her observations<p>

" I didn't say that.." Gintoki blushed turning his gaze away from the teenage girl

" So.. You do like her! "

" Oi i said no such things! "

" in denial and old. Hmm.. Ahuh.. . "  
>Kagura said as she scribble somethings on her paper<p>

* * *

><p>" so how do you find Gin-chan? "<br>Kagura said while eyeing a blonde kunoichi in front of her

"WH-WHAT? That perm head?! ha-ha-ha.. " Tsukuyo started to burn red as swirls in her eyes started to show

" So do you like him?" Kagura said tapping her ballpen on her desk

" NO- i mean.. Yes.. NOO.." Tsukuyo started to lose consciousness

"which is it?"

* * *

><p>So what do you think of those two getting married?<p>

" NO! it cant! they cant! Gin-san is only for me! We're already married last year. Havent you see the cards we sent?! "

" you photoshopped that " kagura eyed the purple head megane who was ranting in front of her

" NO! i Didnt! We even had $& .. And he put his *%#^ on my %^*%*  
>And he slapped my %#^*£ and oowwwhh... God that was hot and %**+% " Sa-chan continued on her fantasy as she was demonstrating her fantasies<p>

" oi! That's disgusting! "  
>Kagura tried not to hurl on the things her brain is was gathering ..<p>

* * *

><p>" i heard you Hired yourself to be the chef of the wedding.." Kagura said as the color on her face was drained to what you call white to transparent.. Imaging her appetite on the said day...<p>

The girl Giggled.. Hiding her smile by using the back part of the sleeves of her Yukata

" why yes Kagura-chan.. I know how much You guys loves my cooking.. And i wasnt informed that , that idiot will get married.. poor tuskuyo"

" He..he..he.. Uhmmm... Anego.. You really do-"

" I SAID I'LL DO IT.." Otae said.. With fierce in her voice but still showing off her humble smile to Kagura..

" B-but.. .. okay.." A sweat drop from the girls face  
>As she felt the aura behind her Anego<p>

* * *

><p>" Are you against this wedding ? "<p>

" Why the hell would I be against this?!" A v-shaped haired guy said as he was smoking

" but with all the shipping people are doing with you and Gin-chan - "

" OI ! OI ! Thats because of the dirty minds of Fans out there! And I dont even like the perm head! "  
>Hijikata said while a vein popped from his forehead<p>

" poor guy.. Jealous aru.."

" Oi i heard that! And how the hell did you get this room huh?! "  
>Hijikata demanded as he saw Kagura turned a slight tinge of pink..<p>

" ITS NOT YOUR BUSINESS MAYORA! "

"OI! IT IS! this is inside the Shinsengumi Compound! I could arres-"

"NEXT!"

* * *

><p>" So.. Did you two kissed already? "<br>Kagura said as she eyed the silver haired man in front of her.. She saw a shock Gintoki in front of her

" WHY WOULD I KISS THAT- oi is this a Tv show or something?!"  
>Gintoki looked around to find hidden camera's everywhere.. Still a little bit tense with all these questions happening<p>

*THUD*

A large bump formed on his head as Kagura smacked his head

" OI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Gintoki turned to Kagura who's lifting both of her feet on the table while pickin her nose

"Dont be stupid Gin-chan , this is a fanfic" She said stoically

" Then why did you smack me?!"

" i just felt like it.."

* * *

><p>" So.. Tsukky.. How far did you two go? "<p>

" Far?! go..?!" She stuttered ... Hearing questions from this 14 year old girl is making her go crazy

" Yes.. What base is it? " Kagura put on her smug look as she saw how Tsukuyo's reaction change from worst.. To.. WOOOOORSSSTTT...

"TSUKKY? TSUKKY! "

She screamed as Tsukuyo collapsed from the embarrassment yet .. Again

* * *

><p>" Some fans noticed that you somehow harbor feelings for My Gin-chan is that right?"<p>

" THAT'S ABSURD! " an eyepatched girl said as she slammed her fist on the table in front of her

" I ONLY WANT HIS $#%^ and Attach it to my #%€#^"

Then.. A blonde man entered right in the scene opening the door and showing the light outside the interogation room. He run up to the eyepatched girl who was shock after his appearance. As he took her hand, he gave him a pleading look

" Master! I could give you mine if you could wear- " he did not finish his  
>Sentence when he was sent flying right through the roof<p>

* * *

><p>" do you believe in love? "<p>

[ how's that even related to this? ]  
>A sign bored was raised by a penguin like duck<p>

" Just answer the damn question "

[ it depends on what kind of relation we are talking about ]

" hm... What about you and Zura? he said you're his only true love "

[ that's Disgusting.. Also im Monday Elizabeth im not the thursday Elizabeth so i wouldnt know ]

"hmm.. Ahuh..  
>Okay.. Where's Zura anyway?" Kagura's brows were knitted as she was scribbling something on a piece of paper<p>

... Meanwhile ...

Zura was outside the interrogation room.. Sulking to himself as the author didnt give him any screen time...

[ He's on standby ]

" Hm.. figures."  
>The yato sighed<p>

[ by the way, whats up with the hole on the roof ? ] the penguin asked, still with its un moving face

" you don't want to know.. "

* * *

><p>" So Gin-chan how many kids do you plan on Having? "<p>

" KIDS? you're already enough.. I dont even have the right amount of money to feed you! "

" Oi don't say such things Gin-chan.. Im already on my diet you know "

" Diet my ass.. You finished the sack of rice that was for the whole month yesterday!"

Kagura glared at her "father" feeling a little bit irritated, she continued

" So you don't plan on doing it ? "

" I didn't say that! " Gintoki Argued.. Feeling a little bit gullible on what he Stated... Then it hit Him.

" So you do like her! "

" Oi! I didn't say it i'll do it with her! " Gintoki said feeling a little bit embarrass.

* * *

><p>" ..."<p>

Tsukuyo was still a bit red on the earlier question

"Tsukky? Tsukky! "

* * *

><p>" So what are your Say in this? "<p>

Smoke fluttered around the room..

" About damn time that bastard got his knot tied up. Also i'd like that girl, i could see that she could put some sense in that idiot. Also i can see she can pay the monthly rent on time "

" Oi! We pay our rent! "

" yeah right... You guys just pay it whenever you like it! "

" AT LEAST WE PAY! "

* * *

><p>" So where do you plan on holding the honeymoon? "<p>

" WHAT? I ain't marryin this lame excuse of a man! " Tsukuyo retorted as her composure was back to normal

" The same goes for me! " Gintoki pouted

" Oi! Are you tellin me i ain't good enough?! " Tsukuyo glared at the man who was tied on his seat beside her . Still holding her embrrassment and fury

" what?! I did not say anything?! You started it! " gintoki spat , glaring at the blonde kunoichi

" what ? So if i say yes to this stupid marriage thing, you'd just go with it?! "

" well- " Gintoki started to feel a little bit anxious.. Feeling the heat of the argument and his asnwer, he felt confused. As he saw Tsukuyo staring at him with those beautiful orbs and a tinge of flush in her cheeks, he started to sweat..

"OFCOURSE!.." Silence filled the room.. As the two women with him was speechless with his answer  
>" Of course not! Who'd want to marry a drunk terminator like you anyway.. Ha..ha..ha" Gintoki said.. Feeling nervous at his answer..<p>

After seconds of waiting he felt something that was stab in his head. three daggers was now attached to his forehead as blood started to drip from his head across his face right down to his jaw

" HAH! who'd want to marry a perm head like you anyway! i cant even imagine my kids having a diabetic father like you! "

" Oi! Whats the problem with being diabetic?! "

Tsukuyo started to blow her Kiseru as she exhaled her irritation away

" Well! First, you'd die early because of that ! Whod want to be a widow anyway?! "

" oi! Who says I'm leaving the children with you huh?! " Gintoki spat

the argument grew more and more heated as both parties try not to kill each other with glared there and there

" Oi! Im still here you know! "  
>Kagura butt in , feeling a little bit left out from the scene. This was supposed to be a fic that stars her as a cupid and not some old couple arguing about whos gonna die first<p>

"SHUT UP" both said in unison

Gintoki stared back at the girl in front of him

" hmm.. Where was i? ah yes! Who'd want to have a workaholic wife huh? You think you can just leave the kids with me then go on with your adventure?!"

" who says _I'_m leaving the kids with you?! They'll starve to death with an idiot like you! "

" Huh! Don't underestimate Gin-san! I'm the best baby sitter there is! "

" Don't make me laugh! " Tsukuyo snickered

" wanna bet? if i win.. I'm the one who'll choose the baby names " Gintoki smirked

" and if i win, you'll stop going to pachinko parlors got it? " She smirked back at the man who was taken a back by the consequence

Meanwhile.. Kagura was seating parallel to them, mouth agape..  
>' do they even know what they're talking about?! '<p>

"FINE! " Gintoki Declared

" FINE THEN! "

* * *

><p>Silence filled the room as Kagura was seating on her detective deluxe chair. In front of her was the mastermind of this little scheme she partaked into<p>

" You know, i don't think something will come out from this " Kagura sighed. Feeling a little bit beaten up from all the ruckus that has happened.

The woman in front of her only giggled. Showing her ocean orbs that could replace the sun at once, just by her shinning soul.

" but i think it's quit fun seeing Tsukuyo and Gin-san like this, don't you? "

kagura could only sweat drop as she thought that the woman in front of her was quite evil in her own ways.

* * *

><p>"So, your the last one of the interviewees.. so do you think GinTsu is a real canon in the anime? "<br>Kagura said as she stared seriously at the form in front of her...

" ARF! ARF! "

" FINALLY! Someone who has opinions! "

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Btw.. for those grammar nazi.. sorry guys, correct me if im wrong. i only diid this fic from my phone so i wouldnt notice my errors :D<strong>


End file.
